


A secret helper...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [197]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Not Happy, Season/Series 04, Secrets, Why Wiggins was with Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock needs help once more...* Warning: Drugs *





	A secret helper...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

 

Sherlock was on the sofa, slowly coming back… the fog surrounding his thoughts and feelings still present but despair was gradually overflowing everything again.

“Shezza… Shezza…” a voice asked, “are you coming back for good now?”

Opening his tear rimmed eyes with difficulty, the detective turns in direction of the voice. “… Billy? Are you real?”

“Yes, I am, idiot!” He quickly slaps Sherlock behind the head, happy that he was finally awake.

“What are you doing here…” The devastated man was clearly fighting to come back from his stupor.

“Heard about… her… so… I ask friends to check if y’a doin’ som’thing stupid.”

“Why…” His tone was harsh from the crying. “Why do you care…”  _Nobody cares, nobody important cares, John does not care._ The words  _Anybody but you_ were echoing in his brain, clouding everything with sadness and self-hatred.

Billy sighs, looking at the shadow of a man in front of him. “I know what you need… but don't want you to do stupid things.” Pushing away the cheap drugs an un-customarily careless Sherlock bought from a shady dealer, he opens his bag and with a carefully measured dose, he helps Sherlock to fall into oblivion.

Staying near to watch over the detective, he sighs. “I'm not going anywhere, be here to help and... one day it’s gonna be better…”

　

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
